El banquete o de la posibilidad de otros amores
by Erendi
Summary: El joven Laertes, inquieto por las pulsiones del Amor, cuestiona a su maestro Apolodoro una mañana cualquiera, de camino a Pireás. Éste le refiere lo ocurrido durante cierto simposio, hace ya unos años, entre el valiente Alcibíades, el moderado Sócrates y un mito que al parecer prohibe la unión material de sus cuerpos.
— ¡Apolodoro, Apolodoro! —escuché acercándose una voz con el timbre y el temple de un joven viril en edad de tomar las armas para servir a la polis—. Qué agradable casualidad verte a estas alturas del camino a Pireás. Veo que has decidido madrugar para ahorrarte las molestias de una plaza y calles llenas.

Mas no era hombre de armas sino de letras, o al menos aspirante a ello como estudiante y hermano del conocimiento que era, aprendiz de filósofos.

— Admito, joven Laertes, que es, como dices, casualidad agradable el encontrarnos esta mañana aunque no estoy, en realidad, de camino a ninguna plaza ni tengo el espíritu para soportar tales multitudes que en efecto las caracterizan. Estaba dando un pequeño paseo matutino que debería de auxiliarme en mi ponderación sobre un tema espiritual que no me ha dejado descansar estos últimos días. Pero dime, muchacho, ¿a qué se debe tu andar por estos rumbos tan temprano?

— En realidad, señor, me dirigía a su casa porque un cierto amigo de Fénix, hijo de Fílipo, mencionó alguna vez que usted había asistido al simposio de Agatón para celebrar su victoria en las dionisíacas, al cual también asistió Sócrates y otros sabios, y que el coloquio versó sobre el amor... Y bueno.

— No digas más, joven Laertes, que ya he escuchado de parte de algunos vecinos que te gusta practicar el arpa y recitar canciones ingenuas junto al arroyo bajo que se encuentra detrás de las huertas de tu padre. Pero no temas mi censura, que yo también fui joven y conozco tu dolencia.

— ¿Entonces me referirá lo que el maestro expuso esa noche? Yo podría acompañarlo a su casa, maestro, y en el camino me podría narrar el hecho a detalle, ya que falta una buena distancia por recorrer.

— Ah, Laertes, mi Laertes. Recomiendo que desgarres ese fino velo azul sobre tu cara que no te deja distinguir lo justo de lo impropio. Dedícate a tus estudios, ve a la guerra si tienes oportunidad, al menos por una temporada. Pídeselo a Apolo. O, bueno, si no me escuchas, entonces al contrario, ruega que jamás se desamarre el listón que lo sostiene y, en cambio, se refuerce. Pero no es a Apolo a quien hay que rogarle, tú mismo puedes hacer algo dejando de inquirir por el maestro Sócrates, pues así como en los gimnasios se ejercita el hombre desnudo de toda vestimenta, en presencia de Sócrates no puedes llevar prenda alguna sobre tus ojos ni oídos.

— Entiendo…

— Aunque... Mantén esto en secreto, júralo por Eros, por Dionisio y por Zeus, si crees en ellos. Te hablaré de algo que no me atrevería a repetir en frente de otro, mucho menos de Sócrates. Esto jamás debe de ser plasmado en pergamino o papiro alguno. Ven, escucha con atención. Mis reflexiones surgen de un mito que escuché de una vieja partera, que conocí por azar de camino a Edesa. ¿Un Mito? ¡La comedia de uno! Había escuchado muchas versiones del mismo... pero para respetar el orden del discurso, primero hablemos del simposio. No referiré toda la noche en cuestión sino sólo la parte que nos interesa, aclarando que yo personalmente no estuve ahí, pues éste ocurrió hace ya muchos años, y fue justamente un conocido de Fénix, llamado Aristodemo, quien me refirió los detalles, los cuales no he terminado de creer porque él, a su vez, los escuchó de un tal Simónides de Tegea. Sea como sea, cada uno de los presentes al banquete tomaba turno para hablar y ahora le tocaba a Alcibíades, quien había llegado sin invitación, trastabillando. Para esto ya a los esclavos se les había retirado de la sala y tan sólo habían dejado las ánforas de vino, se habían llevado la carne y el pan. Alcibíades, visiblemente descompuesto por el letargo de cordura que produce el alcohol dulce, refería, con lágrimas, cómo Sócrates lo había rechazado por enésima vez. Dijo así:

"Sócrates, oh, Sócrates. Esta mesa que nos divide partiría en dos con mis propias manos tan sólo para reducir la distancia entre tú y yo, si no hubiera prometido a nuestro anfitrión no volver a causar desastres en su propiedad. Uniría troyanos con aqueos, Atenas con Esparta, o a dos lados opuestos de una esfera sin que ésta dejara de _ser_ esfera para estar más junto a ti, ¿recuerdas? Eso te dije al oído aquella noche cuando, después de practicar gimnasia juntos te invité a mi casa y bebimos y hablamos de política y moral, pues sé que esos temas te apasionan, pero ni así caíste ante mis encantos. No te mareaste por el vino ni te inmutaste por ver el espectáculo que hice que mis dos esclavos practicasen frente a nosotros esa noche. No. Te fuiste a dormir y te ofrecí mi cama, pero preferiste el suelo frío para no molestarme. Yo entonces, en la madrugada, me acerqué a tu cuerpo y lo abracé con fuerza. Tú estabas despierto pero no estabas ahí. ¿En quién pensabas, por Zeus? ¿En tu primera pareja? ¿Acaso yo no era lo suficientemente mancebo o tal vez era demasiado maduro para parecerme a él? Me veías como a un hermano y yo a ti como a mi padre, y no pude evitar salir de tu lecho en la mañana como un niño: despeinado, somnoliento y con la sal en la cara por haber llorado toda la noche entera. Y es como dice Aristófanes: si no podemos siquiera unir los cuerpos femenino y masculino en uno solo como en antaño, ¿qué esperanza tenemos dos hombres, por más hermosos, virtuosos y valientes que fuéramos, por más dignos que pareciéramos ser? Pareciera que sólo el intelecto puede unirnos, lo haz dicho mil veces. Los mitos condenan, oh padre, pero algún día no será así jamás..."

Y la sala entera calló por más tiempo del que a cualquiera le hubiera gustado. Sócrates bebió de su copa, severo, y tiró el resto al suelo, en un gesto que jamás habría imaginado de su parte, y es aquí donde comienzo a descreer la versión de Aristodemo. Sócrates dijo, exhalando todo el aire de su estómago:

"¡Pues entonces habrá otro mito, creado por desmemoriados como tú, y los condenará a no poder unir hombre con hombre, mujer con mujer u hombre con bestia, pero habrá un mito! Habrá porque es necesario que lo haya, para sopesar la imperfección natural."

— Pero está el intelecto…

— Así es, mi joven Laertes, algo así habría dicho el verdadero Sócrates. En fin, ahora que referí el contexto puedo mencionarte el mito que me contó la partera, y del cual he desprendido las consecuencias increíbles de las que te hablé. Éste empezaba más o menos así:


End file.
